Resolution
by Eternal Soldier
Summary: There are only minutes left until the New Year, and Morgan still has to decide on his New Year's resolution. Morgan/Reid pre-slash.


**A/N: Happy almost New Year's everyone! This idea has been brewing in my head for a while, and, well, now's the perfect time to publish it, don't ya think? This fic was actually inspired by the first few lines in the song 'All This Time' by OneRepublic, but it is in no way a song fic. For anyone who was wondering, the particular lyrics I'm talking about 'Six on the second hand/Two New Years Resolutions/And there's just no question/What this man should do.' I was just listening to this song one day, and this idea just popped into my head. So, here it is!**

**Warning: Reid/Morgan slash, but if you've read any of my other stories, I think you'd have figured that out already :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Resolution<strong>

* * *

><p>It was exactly one hour until New Year's.<p>

The entire team had gathered at Rossi's house to celebrate; he had protested, of course, but Garcia had argued that nobody else had a place big enough, and that it wouldn't be as magical or as special anywhere else. And nobody argued with Penelope Garcia.

It wasn't just the team, either. Garcia had brought Kevin, JJ had brought Will and Henry, and Hotch had brought along Jack. His new 'friend' Beth had been invited as well, but she had apologised profusely, having already been invited to New York City with a bunch of her friends.

It was a very happy celebration for all of the team. JJ had finally been brought back from the Pentagon to the BAU, back where she belonged. Will had warmed to the idea of JJ being back in the Bureau, with the long hours and all the nights away, because he saw how happy it made her to be back with the team. And Emily had essentially come back from the dead, returned to the team when they never thought they'd see her again. They'd all been through a hell of a lot of anguish while they thought she was dead, but having her back made the team whole again.

With forty-seven minutes to go, Garcia decreed that they were going to make New Year's resolutions. The adults had all groaned, while Jack had asked his father what a New Year's resolution was.

"A New Year's resolution is something you promise to do next year to make your life better that you didn't do this year, Jack," Hotch explained.

"Oh, okay!" Jack said. "Can I make one too?"

"Of course you can," said Hotch with a smile.

Jack thought for a moment, a little frown on his face, before he declared that he was going to make more friends and 'help people just like his daddy'. The team had all smiled at him; he was become more and more like his father every day. Hotch had gone next, deciding that he was going to be a lot less serious and get out more, which had sent the team into fits of laughter. Rossi had then asked him whether he'd be getting out with Beth, which had caused Hotch to blush and the adults to laugh even more.

JJ had gone next, promising to spend as much time with her family as she possibly could. Will smiled at that, kissing JJ's forehead, before promising that he'd finally get JJ to marry him. JJ scowled at that, hitting Will on the shoulder playfully. She muttered, "I'd like to see you try," under her breath, a small smile on her face, before asking Henry whether he wanted to make a resolution as well.

Henry nodded excitedly, a huge grin on his face, looking up at his mother and saying, "I wanna read heaps of books like Unca Pence does!" The team all smiled, while Reid blushed bright red, his heart warming at his godson's words.

"Well, Henry, next chance I get, I'll read with you, okay?" Reid said to the boy, who clapped happily. Realising the rest of the team was looking at him, Reid added quickly, "Your turn, Rossi."

Rossi looked at Reid for another moment, a little confused, before looking between the rest of the gathered adults and saying, "I'm definitely going to finish my latest book. And maybe I'll teach some cooking classes or something."

"That's an awesome idea, Rossi," said Garcia with a smile. "Me, next! I think I'm going to learn how to dance. Proper ballroom dancing- tango, salsa, that kind of thing."

"That is so you, PG," Prentiss chuckled. "And I just found another reason to find you amazing."

"Why thank you, Miss Prentiss," said Garcia, making an exaggerated bow from where she was sitting. "Your turn, Kevin."

"Geez, Pen, I have no idea," Kevin admitted. "Well, I guess my resolution is to enjoy myself in the land of no keyboards more, with you." He kissed Garcia, and a chorus of "Awwww" rang out from Prentiss and JJ.

"Okay, missy," said Garcia, turning to look at Prentiss. "What's your New Year's resolution?"

"Well, mine is to enjoy myself more," Prentiss decided. "Read as many Kurt Vonnegut books as I can. Get out more, and find a new hobby. Finally relax, after everything I went through in the past year. And spend as much time with you guys as possible, because I missed you terribly while I was gone."

There were twenty-three minutes left until New Year's when Garcia turned to face Morgan. "Your turn, my beautiful chocolate man," she said with a grin. "What's your resolution?"

Morgan hesitated for a long moment. He knew what he really wanted from the new year- but he was pretty sure that he didn't want the team to know that. "Well, I-" he began, but he was saved from saying anything else by the buzzer going off on Rossi's oven. "My cake and cookies are ready!" Garcia cried, rushing into the kitchen with Rossi and Kevin close on her heels. Prentiss and Hotch both headed for the liquor cabinet in the dining room, and JJ and Will followed a very excited Henry and Jack up the stairs, living Reid and Morgan alone in the lounge room.

"You looked like you really didn't want to tell us your resolution," Reid commented, standing against the back of the couch.

Morgan shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know," he said honestly. "I didn't really want you guys to know my resolution when I wasn't entirely sure I would be able to keep it."

Reid nodded, accepting Morgan's explanation easily. He wasn't entirely sure that Morgan was telling him the whole truth, but Reid knew that what he had told him wasn't a lie. "Must be a pretty big resolution, if you don't think you'll be able to keep it," Reid said.

Morgan shrugged again. "I _want_ to keep it," he said. "You have no idea how much I want to keep it. I guess it's just one of those things where I'd be too afraid that it wasn't going to work out to even try."

"You'll never know until you actually try, Morgan," Reid told him, almost as if he was trying to convince himself as well.

"I don't know," Morgan said again. "It's not entirely up to me whether it does work or not." Reid looked at Morgan, confused, as if he was studying him. "What about you?" Morgan said, to stop Reid from saying anything else. "You got a New Year's resolution?"

"Not really," Reid replied dismissively.

Morgan cocked his head to one side, fixing Reid with a disbelieving eye. "Come on, man," he said. "Who do you think you're talking to, here? I know you've at least _thought_ of a New Year's resolution."

"Yeah, I've though of one," Reid said, looking away from Morgan. "I guess… I guess I'm just in the same boat as you. I have a resolution that I really want to keep, but I don't know if I can."

Morgan studied Reid for a second before smiling. "Don't worry, pretty boy," he said, the nickname slipping from his lips before he could even think about it. "I'm sure you'll be able to keep it." Reid looked at Morgan, unable to come up with a reply.

There were only seventeen minutes to go when Garcia, Kevin and Rossi returned to the room, plates of cake and cookies in their hands. "Dessert is served!" Garcia announced, placing the food on the coffee table with a flourish and a huge smile. She looked up at Reid and Morgan, seeing their expressions. "Are you guys okay?" she asked. "Did we interrupt something?"

"No, not at all," Morgan said smoothly, fixing his expression into an easy grin. "I can't wait to try this, baby girl." He picked up a cookie, winking at Garcia before taking a huge bite. "And I was right. These are amazing."

Reid still felt kind of troubled, both by what he was considering as his New Year's resolution and by what Morgan had said to him, but he managed to put on a neutral expression as everybody else entered the room again. Morgan was still watching him though, confused. He knew why he was troubled, but what was wrong with Reid?

When there were only ten minutes until midnight and everybody was eating Garcia's desserts, Morgan's mind was still on his possible New Year's resolution. He wanted it- oh boy, did he want it. He wanted it more desperately than he'd ever wanted anything in his life. He just didn't know whether or not it was a good idea. He didn't want to risk alienating the one he cared about the most. He didn't want to risk driving away the one that he loved.

With five minutes to go Morgan was still silent, his mind rife with indecision. Every time he thought he'd finally made up his mind, he was pulled the other way. It seemed he would have to wait until the very last minute to make his decision.

Four minutes to go, and Morgan and the rest of the team were all hugged by Emily, who chose that moment to formally thank them for welcoming her back with open arms, even with everything she'd put them through (she flashed a small smile in Reid's direction when she said this), and to say how happy she was to be back. Rossi had said they were all glad to have her back too, and everyone agreed, laughing happily.

Three minutes to go, and Morgan found himself standing beside Reid. Whether this was pure coincidence or fate trying to tell him something, Morgan didn't know. Morgan knew exactly what Reid would say: that fate was imagined, and everyone was free to choose their own path through life. Morgan almost chuckled at the thought. The younger man looked almost uncomfortable, but Morgan had no idea why. Morgan yearned to comfort him, but he was wrapped up in his own dilemma at the same time.

Two minutes to go, and the kids were beginning to get antsy. Jack was jumping around, excited for the New Year, and Henry was ecstatic that he was finally going to be able to stay awake to see the countdown. Everybody else was trying to calm the boys down and keep them entertained, but Morgan didn't move from his spot beside Reid. Reid didn't move either; he just stood in the same spot, watching Henry. Morgan knew that his time was almost up.

There was only one minute left now. The room had fallen in to a sort of strange hush, a feeling of anticipation hanging over them now. Even Jack and Henry were silent. This was it. This was the final moment. They were all watching the clock, every single one of them. JJ held Henry, while Will held them both close. Hotch held Jack by the hand. Garcia held Kevin close. Rossi stood against the wall, a glass of whiskey in hand. Prentiss stood between Hotch and Garcia, a huge smile on her face. And Morgan still didn't move from his spot beside Reid.

When there were only twenty seconds left in the year, Garcia began the countdown with gusto. Nineteen, eighteen… the team all joined in, one by one. Morgan and Reid glanced at each other as they did so.

Thirteen, twelve… Morgan knew now that this was it. It was now or never.

Ten, nine, eight… His hands twitched, as if they had a mind of their own, but Morgan still hadn't made his decision.

Seven, six…There would never be another chance like this one. Morgan knew that if he didn't do this now, he would regret it for the rest of his life. But still he couldn't make up his mind.

Five, four… As they reached the end of the countdown, Morgan glanced towards Reid again, just as Reid looked at him. Staring into those big, hazel-coloured eyes, and seeing himself reflected in them, Morgan made his decision.

Three, two, one… As the others finished the countdown, Morgan put his arms around Reid, pulling the genius towards him. And as the clock struck twelve, and the others all cried "Happy New Year!" Morgan kissed Reid.

It was exactly as Morgan had imagined, and yet it was completely different. Reid's lips were so soft and gentle, and it felt like Morgan's entire body was on fire as he kissed Reid. Reid's lips tasted like very sweet coffee, exactly like Morgan had dreamed they would. What Morgan hadn't expected, though, was that Reid was kissing him back.

Morgan had pulled Reid close to him, putting his arms around him tightly as if he was afraid that Reid would escape, but he needn't have bothered. Reid had put his own arms around Morgan almost instantly, as soon as he registered what was actually happening. And soon enough Reid was kissing him back, their lips moving together as if they were _made_ to kiss each other. There was something in Reid's kisses that Morgan hadn't expected to feel- the exact same things that Morgan felt for Reid. And soon Morgan's hand was tangled in Reid's hair, pulling it tight, but neither man cared. Both had completely forgotten where they were, all that mattered was that they were finally kissing each other…

A loud wolf whistle finally broke Morgan and Reid apart. They both looked for the source of the noise- it was Garcia. Of course it was.

"There are impressionable children here, you know guys," said JJ, but with a smile on her face.

Reid, as if he was only just remembered that the others were there, went bright red. Morgan just smirked at JJ. "You should've covered their eyes then," he laughed.

"Okay, I did not see that coming," Prentiss admitted.

"I did!" Garcia cried gleefully. "Hand it over, boys!" she held out a hand each to Rossi and Hotch, who both handed her twenty-dollar notes.

"Garcia!" Reid exclaimed. "You _bet_ on us?"

"I told you he wouldn't like this…" JJ muttered under her breath.

"It was just a little harmless fun," said Garcia innocently. "But that's not the point. The point is, I _said_ you guys would kiss on New Year's, and I was right!"

"I said Valentine's Day," said Rossi. "You two couldn't have waited another six weeks?"

"I said Morgan's birthday," said Hotch almost ashamedly.

"I knew they were betting on you," JJ admitted. "I didn't bet myself, but I didn't think I could tell you. I mean, then I'd have to tell you why they were betting on you, and things would get really awkward…" JJ trailed off, unsure of what else to say.

"It's okay, JJ," Reid assured her. "I understand." He smiled at Morgan, who took Reid's hand in his own.

"D'you wanna go talk in the other room?" he whispered. Reid nodded and Morgan led him out of the room by the hand, to catcalls from the others.

Morgan pulled Reid into Rossi's study, closing the door behind him so they wouldn't be interrupted. "I guess that was the New Year's resolution you were afraid you wouldn't be able to keep," Reid surmised.

"Pretty much, yeah," Morgan admitted with a smile. "I guess I just- I was so afraid that I would lose you, that you would reject me and never even want to see me again, that I didn't want to try."

"Whatever made you think that I would say no to you?" Reid asked. "I thought you knew that I was bisexual at the very least. I mean, my sexuality has always been fluid, even when I was young."

"I did know," Morgan said. "I guess I just didn't think that I was your type. I thought you'd go for someone intellectual, like you."

"Derek, I'm submissive. You're an alpha," Reid pointed out. "You're _exactly_ my type."

"Well, good," said Morgan with a smile. "Because my wish for this year- and every year after it, for that matter- was that I'd be able to spend all of it loving you."

"Well, your every wish is my command, Derek Morgan," Reid promised with a smirk. He stepped towards Morgan and kissed him again, almost as if he couldn't stand just talking anymore. This time the kiss wasn't soft; it was hard, passionate, _wanting_.

"Pretty boy," Morgan whispered, pulling away from Reid for a moment. "I just wanted to ask you- what was your New Year's resolution, anyway?"

"It doesn't matter anymore," Reid said. "You've already fulfilled it for me."

"Hey, if you two don't come out here soon, there isn't going to be any food left!" Garcia called.

"Guess we better get back out there, then," said Morgan turning and walking towards the door.

"Hey, Derek?" said Reid, causing Morgan to turn around again. "Was there another part to your New Year's resolution? Because the way you were talking, it sounded like there was."

"Well," said Morgan, "If I did end up kissing you at midnight- which I did- the second part was to take you back to my place after everyone starting leaving here and have hot, passionate sex with you." He studied Reid, not entirely sure what the genius's reaction would be. He relaxed, though, when a smirk appeared on Reid's face.

"Like I said, Derek," said Reid, "your wish is my command."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have it guys! Please, let me know what you think! And for anyone who's reading my crossover fic, _Magic_, the next chapter should be up sometime tomorrow, Australian time.**

**Happy New Year everyone!**


End file.
